Mordheim: CotD
by Minion the Undying
Summary: This is for the game Mordheim, but there wasn't a category. >.>;; Lots of fighting and...yeah.


Mordheim City of the Damned  
  
In Mordheim the City of the Damned were people fight to survive. In this story we start out on a path in the wrecked woods, trees fallen, burning, burned to sinders. Mark and his friend Thomas were walking on the path in search for the Merchant's house. They build camp so they could wait till morning. Mark went to look for wood so they could start a fire. He then notices something walking in front of him dragging it's foot, he grabs the shadowy figures shoulder and when the lightning stroke he saw a hideous looking creature. It was a zombie that he heard about from the wise man that said "There is a evil coming that will rise the dead and make it his slaves. It's name is The Tainted One that uses black magic to rise the dead. You need to find The Tainted One and kill him and destroy the book of black magic. You need to go on this journey for me because I am to old." When the lightning flash went away he ran away until he ran in to Dracula The Vampire. The Tainted One must have raised him so he could live and be the new leader. Mark pulled out his sword and took a deadly blow on the vampire. The vampire attacked and Mark parried every blow that was from the vampire. He then ran off until he noticed in front of him was the vampire. The vampire was 2x faster then Mark. Mark then pulled out his pistol and shot the vampire in the knee hoping it wouldn't catch him. Then the zombie grabbed him and held him s the vampire could kill him because what he did. The vampire pulls out his sword until a crack of a duelling pistol shot the vampire down and then the zombie then went after the man. The man pulled out his other pistol and shot the zombie down. Then they noticed a shadowy robed figure holding a skull saying something and then the vampire and the zombie got up and ran off in the shadows. They both ran to the man's house to reload there pistols and stay there in case the vampire and the zombie come back with more zombies. "Are they gone?" "I think so" said the man. "Wait my friend is out there he is all alone and he couldn't take them all on alone. We need to go find him." said Mark. "Ok, let's go find him then." said the man. They left the house and walked around the woods trying to find the camp. They then heard a rustle and a crunch in the leaves. Mark pulled out his sword and had the point of the sword at the figures throat. Then a lightning flashes and he noticed it was Thomas. "Well is it him your looking for?" "Ya" "Let's get to my house fast before they come back". "Ok" "Who are you guys talking about" "Nevermind that now we will tell you when we get to my house". They got in the house and stayed there for the night so they could wait for morning. "Well who are you guys talking about?" "Well we saw a vampire a zombie and a robed figure who gave life to them when he killed them. The robed figure was The Tainted One I am looking for." "Well that's all I need to know." "Oh and who are you?" "My name is Arthur the merchant" "Well Arthur thanks for saving my life, Oh and we need something that is why we are out here?" "What?" "We need some men for our journey." "What kind of men?" "We need 3 Marksmen, 2 Swordsmen, and 2 Champions." "Ok you guys stay for the night and we will leave early in the morning" said Arthur. "Oh and we need a few items too." "What?" "I need some superior black powder UMMMM... 5 bags of it." said Mark. "Ok that'll be 100 gold crowns" said Arthur. "Oh and I need a brace of the pistols and 5 bag of superior black powder" said Thomas. "That will be 130 gold crowns." said Arthur. "Thanks" said Mark and Thomas. "Well let's get to bed because we have along day tomorrow. I have some spare beds for you follow me" said Arthur. "Thanks for your graciousness" said Mark and Thomas. They went to bed and got up early in the morning so they could get there men for there journey. They hired there men they need and left saying there goodbyes to Arthur. They went in search for the Tainted One they are looking for. They had to go through a graveyard to get to the next town. They smell corpses and notice graves been dug up. "The Tainted One has been here, maybe still here. Let's look in 3 groups of 3 Ok." said Mark. They went in there groups and in a blink of an eye the vampire jumped and tackled Mark to the ground. 4 zombies held the others and then The Tainted One appeared. "Well we meet again, but this time your not going to survive." said the vampire. "Wait if you kill him he can be a new zombie for us and he is very strong so he would make a good zombie." said The Tainted One. "Good idea" said the vampire. Then a Marksmen pulled out his crossbow and loaded it and shot the vampire. The vampire fell to the ground. The Tainted One raised him again and then morning struck and they disappeared. "That's not the last of them" said Mark. They left to the next town and then waited till midnight. They walked around town at midnight and then they smelled corpses again. Zombies came out from the shadows and the vampire came to make sure he killed Mark. The zombies charged the men and the vampire charged Mark until mark pulled out his pistol and took a shot at the vampire with his new superior black powder. The vampire then went flying to the ground. Then Mark shot a zombie so his men could out number them and Thomas got his pistols and shot 2 zombies and the Champions and the Swordsmen took out the rest while Mark and Thomas loaded there pistols. They then went after The Tainted One. Mark and his men went into a sewer. "This is my fight." said Mark. He followed the smell of the graveyard and corpses. He turns a corner and see The Tainted One. "Well you made it, this time you will not survive." "I could say the same thing about you to." The Tainted One charged with his sword and axe. Mark pulled out his sword and axe and fought The Tainted One. They both get there weapons locked together until The Tainted One threw Mark to the ground. Mark pulled out his pistol and killed The Tainted One and grabbed the book of black magic and threw it in a fire. Now no one can use the black magic to rise the dead no more. 


End file.
